F(alda)antasía sexual
by Alienkawa
Summary: Porque la idea se vuelve tan inevitable que termina ganando. Y después las consecuencias. ¿Consecuencias? [Matsuhana. Tsukkiyama. Kuroken. Iwaoi. Daisuga y varias más]
1. Matsuhana

_**Resumen:**_ Varios relatos, el mismo fetiche.

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Chicos es falda. ¿A quién le importa?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

— Lo prometiste.

Hanamaki alza la cabeza al oír ese tono particular en Matsukawa de que quiera o no, contra toda su voluntad, deberá obedecer.  
Estúpido juego. Estúpidas hormonas desordenadas que, en su momento, accedieron a tal locura. Pues era más ansia de besos que otra cosa. Estúpida, también, falta de consciencia por estar, precisamente, perdido en él.  
Termina mordiéndose el labio, tan nervioso.

— ¿Tiene que ser... — vacila ante el alzamiento de cejas ajeno, aquellas tan pobladas y ahora acusadoras —... ahora? — finaliza la pregunta mientras traga mucha saliva. Los dedos de la mano le tiemblan cuales hojas de Otoño.

¿Hojas de Otoño? Ya ni sabe qué piensa.

Diablos, diablos. Issei se acerca un poquito más, tres pasos adelante y uno atrás.  
Su respiración se vuelve densa. Lentamente abre la boca, pero sólo logra hacer ingresar el aire pues su corazón parece querer toda la atención de modo que resuena como dentro de sus oídos, y le quita la noción. Y por supuesto que allí en la zona, en el pecho, siente el aceleramiento independiente, _loquísimo_ y fuera de sí.

Más pasos que se aproximan. Las suelas de los zapatos parecen retumbar y hacer eco entre las paredes.

Una tensión que sube, despacio, pero incapaz de detenerse.

— No tienes idea lo que me ha costado conseguirla. Así que no puedes quejarte, ten compasión de tu querido novio. — Matsukawa se detiene y apenas ahora él nota que trae las manos en la espalda. Es obvio porqué. Mas se niega a pensarlo. Sino que lo escucha atento.

Hace mucho calor de repente.

— De querido no tienes nada — dice, pero sostiene una enorme sonrisa de todo lo contrario incluso a pesar de que se muere de vergüenza -cuando ni siquiera se ha movido- y las mejillas le ardan a niveles prohibidos.

Issei sonríe también. Son idiotas.  
Dos idiotas que coinciden a la perfección.

Takahiro toma valor: avanza un paso.  
Fin.  
No cree tener más control que ese mínimo gesto. Pero que es toda una odisea. Y Matsukawa lo sabe. Lo sabe demasiado bien, así que avanza hasta anular distancia. Él mira todo el proceso como estatua, apenas parpadeando porque es inconsciente. Lo mismo con la respiración.

Su frente... contra la suya.

Hanamaki cierra los ojos, aún apoyado, y deja exhalar todo ese aire acumulado mediante la nariz. Su compañero se ríe, tan tranquilo. De modo que le traspasa esa tranquilidad, con solamente tocarle, justo así y ahora, y le aparta todo indicio de nerviosismo.

Luego, con una lentitud extraña, mueve los brazos para rodearlo y así toma la prenda marrón claro. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus pantalones es extremadamente corta y con tablas. Pero no acaba allí, sino que siente algo más que esas grandes manos calientes y la falda. Hay también medias largas.

 _Oh_.

 _¡Y el color rojo vuelve a tomarlo!_

Takahiro evita mirarle a los ojos, o más preciso a la cara, cuando se aleja con las prendas dispuesto a ponérselas.

Como le importa una mierda que Issei lo vea desvestirse (mientras no coincidan mirada), tan sólo el pantalón, lo hace allí apenas alejado unos pasos para tener más movilidad.  
No obstante, aunque sus cuerpos estén tan familiarizados el uno con el otro, no espera reaccionar tan idiota -movimientos tan sencillos que a diferencia él conlleva desestabilizado- puesto que Matsukawa clava la mirada con tanta ansia, un brillo que percibe, (quizás diría hambre pero eso sí que le da vergüenza pues él se convertiría en la presa de la bestia). Él lo capta de reojo, una o dos veces girando breves instantes la cabeza, y entonces sí empieza a morir de vergüenza. Pues Matsukawa lo mata con cuidado, con caricias y después arrebatos. Con ácido y dulzura. Con su rostro de desinterés y sus, en cambio, movimientos tan precisos y espontáneos que lo derriten.

Cuando acaba, inclusive con las medias bien subidas y posicionadas sobre las rodillas, da una última ojeada sobre si mismo desde la punta de los pies hasta la corbata que cae sobre el pecho.  
Vuelve a oír su corazón.

Mas se gira decidido a enfrentar esto. Después de todo, percibir que Matsukawa puede poner ese tipo de expresión tan jovial y placentera con sólo verle le llena de orgullo, mezclado con bienestar y un calorcito particular que baja del estómago, asimismo subiendo por los muslos para finalmente coincidir en el punto exacto.

Y al diablo.

Mira a Issei, tan decidido, mientras éste se acerca. Él lo detiene con su mano cuando vuelven a estar cerca. El chico le sonríe, dejándose.  
Entonces Takahiro lo empuja desde el pecho, poco a poco, caminando hacia atrás justo así, la mano extendida y debajo los latidos ajenos tan incrementados como los suyos. De manera que al final Matsukawa acaba sentado en una silla aleatoria de todo este salón vacío.  
Hanamaki ni lo piensa, y se sienta en sus piernas, una a cada lado. Las piernas abiertas y la falda dan una accesibilidad que con anterioridad con su pantalón escolar no existía, e increíblemente sonríe porque la fricción es muy profunda. E Issei está tan despierto como él.

Las manos de su novio, cómo le gusta como suena, le toman la cintura y lo aplastan hacia abajo.  
 _Oh por todos los infiernos_.

Sin embargo calla el inminente gemido dentro de su boca, buscando un beso de esos desesperados, ansiosos, dulces y cargados de tantas cosas que vuelve a convertirse en esa gelatina nebulosa donde ni un pensamiento entra o sale. Pues Matsukawa es más fuerte. Y lo encandila.

A Hanamaki le encanta encandilarse.

* * *

 _No hay sexo, lemon, smut, o como le llamen, porque le quita el contexto aunque sea fantasía sexual y el título lo exprese._

 _Porque es cómo le enciende, no la acción en sí._

 _En fin. Como nunca puedo dormir de noche empecé una serie de drabbles cortitos con esta fantasía. (Que es más un gusto de vuestra humilde autora que otra cosa xD), pero me pareció lindo hacerlo (?)_

 _¡Viva el Matsuhana!_

 _Seguramente la próxima será Iwaoi. O queseyo, Kuroken tal vez (?)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Tsukkiyama

_**No es cuestión de hacer, sino de ser. Y si es Yamaguchi siendo, entonces se sumergirá todavía más.**_

* * *

Tsukishima toma asiento en el sillón de un salto y con brazos abiertos. Se aferra un poquito a éste inhalando todo el aire posible. Luego suspira, y sonríe. _Diaaablos_ que sonríe.  
Un Tadashi cohibido delante suyo.

Y él se siente, algo así, aunque va a negarlo al principio, con la mirada escondida intentando bajar los párpados detrás del cristal pero fallando porque el deseo humano es más fuerte, algo así como inquieto. Terriblemente inquieto. Y extrañado consigo mismo.  
Pero... no se va a quejar. Ni un poco, al contrario, para sorpresa de quién sea pues a él le vale nada, es una sensación increíble. Toda suya.  
Un placer a la vista, ahora recorriendo la galaxia con los dedos, despacio subiendo y bajando a puntos que al parecer provocan escalofríos pues Tadashi no deja de temblar entre sus manos. Más precisamente entre sus dedos que con sus yemas circulan caminos y abren praderas, explorando como si fuera la primera vez. En la zona interior de los muslos, bajo la falda rosa claro, sus uñas deciden apretar un poco más, como imponiéndose, un conquistador que reclama las tierras exploradas. Y por qué no, si después de todo ese cuerpo es sólo suyo. Y él, por supuesto, de Yamaguchi. Que le asesine si quiere. Que se haga protectorado su cuerpo, pero que no lo aparte de su lado.

Así que sin darse cuenta hasta su lengua se escapa por los labios de tanta concentración, de surgir y resurgir allí mismo, una y otra vez sobre la piel morena y decorada.

Yamaguchi le encanta.

De modo que incluso se olvidaría del resto si acaso existiese y no estuvieran en su propio hogar, aromatizado a Tadashi en todos lados. Y aquí.

— ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho antes? — pregunta sin mirarle a la cara puesto que está, precisamente, absorto en todo su ser. Esa esencia única capaz de acapararlo, arrastrarlo y luego, lento, muy lento, sumirlo a ese mundo aparte, a lo que hay más allá de la tierra. Y el vacío no es caos, sino calma. Mucha, muchísima calma.

— Porque... — Tadashi calla al momento en que Kei muerde arriba de la rodilla, en una parte blanda —... porque — insiste — somos hombres. — Él lo escucha, recargándose, la espalda casi enderezada. Después un mohín vago de nariz.  
Entiende más o menos lo le que quiere decir, así que considera con cuidado su respuesta:

— Una prenda no va a cambiarte. Pero tienes razón. Sin embargo, sea como sea, sin importar lo que vistas, me gustas — dice sereno, mientras tanto los pulgares acariciando bajo la camiseta, a los lados delanteros de la cintura.  
No sabrá a ciencia exacta si también es inseguridad propia de Yamaguchi, mas entonces está dispuesto a arrancarle hasta el último miedo. Y las prendas en el intento.  
En efecto levanta más la camiseta, besando allí sobre el plano abdomen bajo, y el deseo de seguir hacia abajo. Pero contiene la presión, esa espontaneidad imponente pues no es su fuerte. Ni quiere que lo sea. No con él. No en este momento.

— Siento las piernas gelatina — admite el pecoso, riéndose casi bobamente.  
Los nervios, Kei está seguro. Él está casi igual, y comprende la sensación de exposición que debe sentir Tadashi no importa cuántas veces le diga que le encanta.

— Puedes sentarte, aquí a mi lado — sugiere aunque realmente lo está pidiendo a gritos. Mas logra contener el semblante, sin dejar de demostrar cuánto le gusta. Porque es un montón y su contacto debe estar transmitiéndolo. Así lo cree.  
Pues si va a derretirse, que sea entre sus brazos.

No obstante, de repente, contra viento y marea, Yamaguchi se lanza encima suyo. Él lo recibe con gran sorpresa pero automáticamente agarrándolo de la cintura... y el muslo. La mano ha viajado inconsciente, crea o no. Natural.

— Lo siento, Tsukki — expresa el chico muy cerca, sobre su mejilla y comisura de la boca, aún acelerado.

Y él le haría callar de no ser porque quiere oírle. Quiere oírle tanto, tan fuerte y alto que le va a acariciar cada extremo con tanta dedicación que si no se le graban los gemidos se va a acabar el mundo.

Que se acabe. Kei es feliz oyendo.

Y a sus ojos un deleite que no piensa compartir, mientras un terrible fetiche por ver a Tadashi en falda se despierta en conjunto y al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo. Como quemarse sin tocar el fuego, pero habiendo una necesidad terrible de tocarlo.  
Quizás no lo definiría como adicción ya que no lo ve cual problema, pero el término se acerca tanto que de puro auto control -o falta de ello- le muerde en todos los sitios posibles que alcanza, y entre la torpeza le aparta la camiseta.

Se detiene en su cuello y mediante suaves besos alcanza un hombro. Alza la vista, Tadashi también le mira. Él abre la boca, los labios suspendidos haciendo brillar todos los dientes, y sonriendo con una burla indescifrable, pues en realidad quiere comérselo, comienza a marcar allí entre besos y mordidas. Y su chico, sí, sí, todo suyo, se estremece nuevamente. Él se esfuerza aún más.

La voz incrementa y se siente como una motivación gigante, deliciosa. A alcanzar mucho más.  
Porque ellos van a llegar hasta el final. El concepto debe de aplicarse en toda su vida.

Está seguro.

Yamaguchi le rodea el cuello y, con las manos algo aferradas a su cabello amarillo, lo levanta para buscar un beso bien profundo. Entonces sus respiraciones agitadas y excitadas chocan y se unen, alientos tan calientes pero lenguas tan húmedas que le nublan todavía más la vista.

Kei se aparta los lentes en un breve instante de separación. Ahora están de nuevo sumergiéndose mutuamente. Desesperado.  
El fuego con anterioridad intocable se desprende y lo alcanza, le quema hasta el ultimo vello sobre la piel, rápido, feroz, ardiendo en todas partes. Y despertando en un sólo punto.

Ya se olvidó hasta su nombre.

Al diablo el mundo.

Al diablo también el universo.

* * *

 _Me encanta el Tsukishima territorial, en el sentido de marcar al chico que curiosamente ya está marcado con sus pecas._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¡Viva el Tsukkiyama!_


	3. Kuroken

_**No es raro lo que se tiene por gusto. Y si tiene que ver con Kuroo, entonces le gusta más.**_  
 _ **Aunque cueste admitirlo.**_

* * *

— No lo sé. Esto es un poco raro — la voz le tiembla al mirarse a si mismo... y luego a Kuroo.

Una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo que se pasea paulatina, pero espontánea. Se lo come vivo, de pies a cabeza. Hasta el último mechón.

La diferencia de prendas entre ellos es inmensa. De un extremo a otro, de un sabor salado a uno dulce. Como traspasar la puerta de una habitación donde anteriormente nublaba el frío, y de repente lo atravesase una violenta ola de calor. Inmenso calor.

El desierto aquí adentro. Quizás un invierno devastador allá afuera.

Pero, sí, por supuesto, aquí la sensación de sofoco con sólo mirar a Kuroo -sus ojos brillantes ya encima de él, atento, escurridizo- mientras percibe también esa ola aireada pero caliente apretándole las mejillas, la cara, la cabeza e inclusive los pensamientos. E hirviéndole a su vez.

Poco a poco.

Es demasiada vergüenza para siquiera admitir que le gusta la situación. Y un poco raro, como hubo dicho.  
Podría jurar que en cualquier instante comenzará a sudar. Se revuelve una mano por la nuca.

Sin embargo Kuroo sonríe de esa manera, esa maldita manera a la que Kozume solamente sabe ceder, y si hay alguna forma de impedirlo prefiere no descubrirla e ignorarla. Prefiere dejarse arrastrar, porqué no, si estas locuras son sólo suyas. Y espera que nadie nunca lo vea así, porque también es suyo. Puesto que aunque no lo parezca es terriblemente _territorial_.

Kenma baja la vista hacia las piernas descubiertas, largas y brillantes debido a la luz.  
 _Diaablos_.  
Mucho calor que sube y baja, que se expone con más fuerza encima y dentro suyo en ciertos puntos, y acaricia en otros. La enajenación es más fuerte mientras que la imaginación aprovecha a echar vuelo, desplegándose por todas las paredes y manchar hasta la última superficie.

De pronto se avergüenza de sus pensamientos. Una sensación escurridiza, como si fuese tan luminosa que vería a través de él la vergüenza junto a todos sus pensamientos, así, expuesto, que en breves podría estallar, y gradualmente volver a formarse, pequeñito, escondido en si mismo para nunca más volver a levantarse. Ni alzar la mirada.

Estúpido Kuroo.

La corta falda roja en tablas es muchísimo para un chico como él, considerando que está con otro chico. ¿Pero cómo negarse? ¡Sí hasta ha comenzado a fantasear!

— ¿Por qué, no te sienta cómodo? — pregunta Kuroo sin un sólo ápice de preocupación. La sonrisa extendida. Poderosa. Él se rehusaría, pero está petrificado.

— Es raro. Un chico con falda. — Y tan extrañamente fascinante que no puede describirlo... ni apartar la mirada. En efecto en las retinas esa imagen que guardará por siempre, y aunque suene terrible -pues aún es un adolescente- consolará ese tipo de noches, de impresiones o encuentros casuales consigo mismo y su naturaleza de excitarse. Masturbación, masturbación, _seeh_. Hasta alzaría los hombros con fingido desinterés, _peeero_ , no es como si tuviera el control cuando la imagen de enfrente es más poderosa, atractiva y la verdad es que le da muchísima más vergüenza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me sienta bien? — Tetsurou da un un giro completo y delicado de manera que la falda se levanta por la leve brisa. La camiseta arrugada. Pero tan hermoso.

Estúpidamente hermoso. Y estúpido. Y le quita toda seriedad al asunto. Él se ríe un poquito, consternado de la exagerada preocupación cuando Kuroo... sigue siendo Kuroo.

— Kuro — dice, por decir. Porque le gusta llamarle como solamente él hace, inclusive cuando es imperceptible y de seguro poco importante. Mas así es él, carente de interés desde el resto hacia si mismo, pues entretanto Kuroo continúe destinándole la mirada, mimarle y sobre proteger del resto -desde que eran súper niños quizás- como si fuese un antisocial (porque eso en realidad es) y nunca, nunca en verdad, se olvide de él -de modo que lo incluye hasta en lo que no puede incluirlo-, Kenma podrá expresar todo eso que es bueno inclusive si es tan sólo una palabra la que marca la diferencia.

Estúpido. Hermoso... y tan bueno.

Él se sonroja un _poquiiito_ más. No obstante también la insistente sonrisa pequeña, cariñosa, a raíz de su comportamiento. De ese embobamiento no precisamente físico, sino esa comodidad que sin importar el momento, durante el qué de hacer con algo tan diferente -incluso tan íntimo, o catalogado sexual- persiste el agradable sentimiento que desplaza la vergüenza, o más bien el temor.  
Pues esto es raro, reitera, una vez más, pero Kuroo se ve tan bien. A pesar de la poca seriedad, la vaga sensualidad porque efectivamente son dos chicos y los chicos no usan faldas, los muslos trabajados debido al voleibol se marcan -y remarcan- dejando ver mucho más de lo que exponen los pantalones cortos de entrenamiento e incitando a todo tipo de pensamientos sucios que si tuviera consciencia de ello no se reconocería a si mismo.

Kuroo se acerca, cambiando por completo su sonrisa, su comportamiento y aura. Le mira tranquilo mediante pasos pequeños que son nada en comparación a la habitación. Kenma le detiene con ambas manos en el pecho, mirándole a la cara. Y despacio, como pausando el tiempo, mediante una suave brisa, con un aura en los brazos, lo dirige a la cama. El chico cae sentado sin problemas, apenas alzando un leve viento y arrugando las prendas; el suspiro de unas cosquillas.

Kozume baja y sube la mirada tan rápido que al pestañear se reincorpora, y se sienta encima suyo, sin hacerlo por completo puesto que se mantiene arrodillado. Luego aparta el particular flequillo negro de modo que se miran directo a los ojos.

— Sé que no es importante. Y seguramente esto sea más una broma que otra cosa. Pero — vacila. Inhala con la mayor determinación y juntando sus frentes, un poquito exagerado dirá él, agrega —: Pero realmente me gusta mucho como te ves.

Kuroo le besa, pues así de dramático y espontáneo es. Le aprieta en un sincero abrazo, fundiéndose todo lo posible porque lograr sacar palabras bonitas a Kenma es todo un logro para él. Y le encanta. Le encanta también gustarle y saber que todavía puede lograr cosas en el pequeño gato.

Mientras tanto Kozume se deja llevar. Los besos son como curativos, olvidando todo alrededor, qué y dónde está puesto que Kuroo, la falda y sus caricias son más fuertes.

Al instante una pequeña fricción, un tímido movimiento que sorpresivo arremete con la excitación, la felicidad rebosante y mezcla de sensaciones en su compañero que emite el primer gemido.

Así que ahí van, Kozume por completo perdido en las corrientes eléctricas que derrocha su cuerpo a raíz del mayor, y Kuroo abrazándole para no perder la costumbre.

* * *

 _Tengo un Iwaoi, ahí, completito, para publicar, y yo me pongo a escribir a estos dos que encima tardé un milenio. Pero cómo me gustan ¡En fin!_

 _Me encanta Kenma, y el factor sorpresa de quién es el que lleva falda. ains._

 _Me imagino a Kenma apartándole el flequillo a Kuroo y automáticamente asustándose porque SÍ TIENE otro ojo (?) jajaja_

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Viva el Kuroken!_

 _Nao._


	4. Iwaoi

_**El abrazo del alma.**_

* * *

— ¿Tiene que ser en mi casa? — Iwaizumi refunfuña, más en broma que la propia seriedad muy mal disimulada puesto que le brillan los traicionados labios _apeeenas_ estirados pero tan fáciles de notar, sentándose sobre su propia cama. Las sábanas susurran debajo suyo a medida que se mueve, incómodo con su cuerpo. O bien la emoción generada en él.

Oikawa se ríe profundamente; una mano apretando el estomago y la otra en la frente. Es que, es increíble. Todo. La falda. Iwa-chan. Y él.  
Una vez calmado suelta todo el aire contenido, como apagado esa risa con un botoncito. Y serenado el mundo, pues, lentamente, los párpados descienden y es como cambiar la mirada. Y detener el tiempo.

Pronto los ojos brillantes. Ardientes. Chocolate ardiente. Quizás, hasta derretido. Considera sólo entonces que Hajime sea la llama. Flamante, enorme y voraz llama que lo convierte en mermelada de cacao, o el particular chocolate fundido.

— Te recuerdo, Iwa-chan, que sólo fue una sugerencia en broma y tú de repente parecías demasiado empeñado en insistir — dice, tan sonriente, acercándose a la cama, en cambio sin sentarse. Le gusta la perspectiva... y exponerse. O... imponerse. En realidad es ambos, una mezcla homogénea pero sin descifrar cuál es más fuerte.

Las piernas largas y blancas relucientes. Hajime mira atento todo el proceso. Sus párpados de repente se niegan a caer ya sea por miedo a que la imagen desaparezca o la irrealidad de los hechos. Es un extremista.

— Es que... — su voz vacila, mientras se acaricia la nunca, las mejillas medio carmín, medio encendidas por dentro. Oikawa sonríe triunfador —, no exageres — corta, cual tajo, restando importancia cuando lo mira tan seguro mientras él sintiéndose tan agitado. Oikawa sonríe con el mejor tono acusador, a su vez regañado.

Y una risa orgulloso de sí mismo porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, aún logra avergonzar a Iwa-chan.

— ¿Me quito la camiseta? — pregunta, realmente interesado en saber. Puede parecer de hierro, pero es más bien plomo, un metal escaso.

— Sí. Quieto tocarte — dice Hajime y realmente parece no escucharse pues sus palabras salen arrastradas, con un sabor a anhelo que cala hasta su alma.

— Mírame — ordena Tooru pero la voz sale temblorosa. De repente atemorizado —. No me ves como una mujer ¿no? Porque aunque tenga piernas largas y sea consciente de mi belleza, sigo siendo yo. Otro hombre, el tuyo. ¿No? — insiste. Debe dejar claras las marcas, aunque se sienta más como un rasguño interior que lo resquebraja poco a poco. Y la pequeña broma no tan broma sobre su aspecto.

Dos inhalaciones al unísono. Es una nueva calma.

— En absoluto. Eres Oikawa. Niño estúpido, pero perfecto. — Y ahí es cuando hasta sus mejillas reaccionan, sintiendo un cosquilleo completamente inusual y más poderoso que cualquier sonrojo o escalofrío, porque este es bajo la piel pero también arrollando la esencia; más allá de la carne y el corazón.

Y cual espontáneo devuelve la embestida con esos besos acelerados que suceden en un instante pero son tan fuertes y de colisión que irónicamente sosegan el ser mientras interpretan su amor mutuo. Una hermosa sinfonía, o bien la famosa novena sinfonía que es como el amanecer entre sus manos.

Un niño, repite, y ríe contra su boca —: Apenas eres un mes más grande. — Sus bocas chocan y vuelve a chocar, encontrándose en besos pequeños, largos o muy suaves. Y de pronto ansiosos.  
Mas Iwaizumi se aleja en el instante justo, le mira a la cara con una ola de seriedad y dice:

— No le discutas a los adultos.

— _Iwa-chaaan_. — Él realmente quiere besarle, infantil, buscando su boca pero éste se niega, girando el rostro, apartándose, tan infantiles que terminan jugando, riéndose y al diablo todo.

Pero de nuevo esa ola inesperada; Iwaizumi lo gira y ahora es él quien está en la cama, echado boca arriba con su aliento agitado y transparente pero si pudiese verlo sería tan rojo como las llamas del infierno. Más o menos.  
No obstante la sorpresa comienza cuando toma sus muñecas, las sostiene con una mano mientras la otra busca a por algo atado en su propio cuello: la corbata. _Ah._

Y con deliciosa naturalidad empuja los brazos de Oikawa sobre su cabeza y ata las muñecas. Está inmovilizado. Pues, incluso sus piernas no pueden moverse porque Hajime deja caer el cuerpo allí, encima suyo e incapaz de escaparse pese a ni siquiera considerarlo.

Está a su total mereced. No sabe qué, pero el aire ha cambiado en un instante y todo se ha vuelto diferente. Tan malditamente maduros.

— Estás hermoso. — Iwaizumi presiona sus entrepiernas que a gusto se friccionan una a la otra. Otra vez es polvo.

Él por supuesto puede dominar a Iwa-chan. Ser el rey que demanda al caballero. Pero a veces olvida que pueden cambiar los papeles; Invertir por completo el comportamiento y ser tan obediente como Iwaizumi ordene. Mientras se tengan el uno al otro, se amen y se completen, qué más da lo demás.

Así que se deja concernir. Y acariciar, mientras arrulla palabras en silencio, de cariño y deseo.

Como el calor que derrite una vela, de a gotas hirvientes de espesa textura, siente las manos de Iwaizumi recorriendo sus piernas en mimos contantes; subiendo despacio y descendiendo tan cuidadosamente que Tooru comienza a apretar los labios con la ilusión de retener su voz cuando ésta sube y sube por su interior sin intenciones de apagarse. Sin embargo continúa creando un sonido ronco desde su garganta cerrada, como pequeños quejidos de sensibilidad. Del punto de inflexión.  
Se halla expuesto, las mejillas acaloradas y su evasiva de mirada hacia el techo porque la situación lo supera al sentir los dientes mordiendo el interior de su muslo izquierdo al alzar la falda. En efecto Oikawa contrae las cejas y aprieta las manos sobre las sábanas de las que se sostiene (allí, arriba, rasguñando como puede, las inmóviles manos) mientras esos ojos verdes lo atraviesan con fogosidad y dulzura equitativa cuando Hajime pasea la lengua en su piel, conllevando con su tarea de seducción y succión entre intervalos de mordidas. De todas formas, no importa cuánto quiera retenerse, él ya ha caído.

Oikawa se deja morir por las sensaciones. O explotar en manos de Iwaizumi.

Lo que pase primero.

Quizás hasta es lo mismo.

Oikawa está a dispuesto a descubrirlo. Y gritarlo en el intento.

* * *

 _Cuando la otp es la otp y te vas del concepto y terminas escribiendo más drama que amor (?)_

 _Espero no sea el caso. hajahá. Un siglo después, finalmente._

 _La novena sinfonía es la de Beethoven, todos conocen a Beethoven... creo._

 _Me encanta porque tanto en el manga como anime no nos dan vellos en las piernas. Así que aquí tampoco._

 _Gracias por leer. ¡Viva el Iwaoi!_

 _Nao._


	5. Daisuga

_**Somos dos. Pero no tengas vergüenza.**_

* * *

Sugawara da un último vistazo a los alrededores, sencillo y fresco, como si en vez de asegurarse que nadie ande por aquí, en cambio disfrutase el suave manto que cae a sus ojos.  
Hay un gruñido y el respirar profundo de quien ha tenido un arduo y largo día.  
Siente un agradable viento rasguñar los cabellos de la nuca y un inquietante temblor en las piernas.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, no? — El capitán del equipo de voleibol tira un objeto, rápido, y él lo atrapa en el aire con apenas factor sorpresa. Es la llave de los cambiadores.  
Si asimila la situación, bien, puede que esté poniéndose rojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Y un poquito de comezón en las orejas.  
— Sí, Daichi — es la respuesta que ha pronunciado ya varias veces.  
Aprieta la llave contra su palma y se esconde bajo la oscura campera del club, guarda manos y un poco del mentón con el cuello.

Ya casi ha oscurecido. El cielo se ha abrumado, perdiendo los colores como acuarelas en agua.  
Los demás chicos han volado en un parpadeo, demasiado ansiosos por regresar y recibir una comida caliente que oírles decir que se adelanten, que ellos dos cerrarán el gimnasio y etcétera. Pues la verdad son todos unos acelerados, o bien su mayoría, mientras los que sobran irremediablemente tienen que ceder puesto que así son los amigos.  
Las estrellas comienzan a resplandecer sobre la esfera naranja y, poco a poco, tornándose morada hasta tonos más opacos. El azul que se desliza.

Sugawara no sabe por qué pero una grata sensación sube desde su pecho; le crea la sonrisa.

— De todas formas no sé por qué te pregunto, es mi decisión — argumenta Daichi finalmente moviéndose hacia los cambiadores, donde deben subir una escalera, tranquilos, ¡y aquí están!  
Sugawara siente cosquillas hasta en los tobillos.  
Mas se ríe largamente por la respuesta. Daichi es lindo, resuelve. Y él entonces tiene sensaciones en todo el estómago. Daichi de verdad es un caso particular. _Su caso particular._

Es como estar en un constante juego, tonteando entre sí.

— Me siento un pervertido — admite —, una falda de Shimizu ¿en serio?

Se muere de la risa, salpicada con un poquito de nervios. Esto que harán es más una tontería sugerida mediante un «a que no te atreves» que de alguna manera se tornó serio casi sin querer.

Entonces Daichi está por vestir una falda.  
Koushi no quiere hallar lo sexual en el contexto, pero cómo no hacerlo. Si hasta le sangraría la nariz con sólo imaginarlo; brillantes y fuertes muslos que han sido trabajados durante tantos años de voleibol. Es un pervertido.  
— ¿Quieres que sea de Hitoka, entonces? — pregunta el capitán.

— ¡Por dios no! — Jamás podría volver a verla directo a la cara sin morir por dentro y sentirse como la peor basura del mundo. En cambio Kiyoko es más madura, entenderá y contra toda marea (porque la conoce) emitirá una bonita sonrisa más pícara que comprensiva (si acaso se enterara cosa que no sucederá, por supuesto).  
 _Uh_ , ahora ya no solo tiene rojas las mejillas, sino que le arde hasta en el inicio de la columna vertebral.

Prendas que caen al suelo.

Y, como la fruta de decoración, Daichi tose llamando su atención. Al mirarle derrumba todo. Metafóricamente puesto que... le encanta lo que ve.

Hay un poco de rojo teñido en su cara, pero todo lo que Daichi hace, incómodamente, es rascarse la barbilla.

Él apenas tiene voz. O no sabe qué decir. Será exagerado, pero así es.

Un calor sofocante ahogado entre cuatro paredes.

— Ahora es cuando me dejas ver tus piernas.

— Pero yo no traigo short — en realidad sí, sin embargo está en la mochila y fue usado recientemente en el entrenamiento —. Y el acuerdo era que tú usaras falda — además de que no hay otra _y diablos porqué Koushi se está poniendo tan nervioso._

El capitán lo mira de arriba hasta abajo. Después, se detiene en los cordones que cuelgan del pantalón. Koushi lo entiende al instante. Y se muere de nervios puesto que, a diferencia del capitán que se cambió mientras él daba la espalda, ahora están frente a frente.  
La excitación sube como adrenalina.

Obedece.

Koushi queda expuesto, solo en interiores. Tiene cosquillas en todos lados y, sobretodo, en la ansiada entrepierna.

— ¿Cómo puedes puedes ser malditamente masculino cuando estás vistiendo una falda y por qué sólo yo estoy siendo cohibido?

— Porque es sólo una prenda y mi carácter no va a deshacerse por ella. — Daichi arrastra una silla que más temprano los de primero usaron para estudiar, voltea y estira el brazo cómicamente como si lo invitara a bailar. Sugawara sonríe y corresponde. De repente, Daichi se deja caer. Justo así, caliente y rápido, de modo que empuja a Koushi con él; cae encima suyo, obligado a sentarse con piernas abiertas sobre el regazo del capitán. Para nada le molesta. Así que cruza los brazos tras su cuello por lo que se siente _mucho_ más.

— Y si estás cohibido significa que me quieres. — Sugawara no objeta, sino que empuja para un beso. Es profundo y de bocas entreabiertas.

Con el transcurso, la ropa interior se vuelve incomoda y las manos de Daichi se posan con mala casualidad donde comienzan los muslos... y hacia atrás. Siente el apretón.

— Bien — dice él, porque está siendo todo muy injusto y diferente a como lo imaginaba al principio, resolviendo que, al menos, una condición debe poner —: Si yo voy a estar en ropa interior, tú debes estar sin ella.

El capitán lo acaricia con suavidad extraordinaria. Koushi cede un instante pero luego utiliza su mejor cara de niño buenito.

Un suspiro de dientes apretados.

— No, traigo falda ¿recuerdas?

Koushi se traga lo dulce y sonríe, pícaramente.

— Esa es la idea.

Y se baja, al instante sus piernas agachadas; Él mismo va a encargarse de abrir las ajenas. Y liberar el cuerpo.

Tal vez hasta use la boca.

Tal vez Daichi grite su nombre.

* * *

Quizás haga otra parte, pero de Suga con falda. Je. :D

Nao.


End file.
